Love at War
by Somerset88
Summary: Katara, is sixteen and a nurse on the Olympic in WWI. What happens when she meets sixteen year-old first officer Aang? Who knows! Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Love at war

Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

**As this is my first Avatar story in quite awhile, I thought I'd do something more uh real world like. I was looking at stuff on the R.M.S Olympic and got an idea to write this Avatar story which featured Titanic & Britannic's sister. It's my way of giving "Old Reliable" some recognition she never got because of her sisters sinking, making them more famous than Olympic. So, anyway enjoy!**

Katara stood, gazing out at the vast ocean before her. This was the second time she'd been on the R.M.S Olympic since its maiden voyage in 1911. She'd only been ten at the time. She'd gone with her father and brother from Southampton all the way to New York and back. Her mother wasn't there however. She died of lung cancer when Katara was just eight. Katara felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought of how sick her mother had been and how much she cried when the doctors in London had come out of the operating room and giving the bad news to them.

_Flashback…_

_Katara sat in her father's lap, crying silently. She didn't know if her mother would be alright. Her operation had started only 3 hours ago, and they hadn't heard anything. She looked up at her father with tearstained eyes. "Mommy's going to be okay, right, Daddy?" Her father stayed silent for a few minutes before replying._

"_I'm not sure dear. We'll see what the doctor says when he comes out." Suddenly, a doctor walked through the doors to the OR (Operating Room)_

"_Mr. Hakoda," he said. Katara looked from her father to the doctor. "I'm sorry, sir." Katara's eyes began to tear up again._

"_Not Mommy! No!" She buried her face in the fabric of her father's shirt and cried once more._

_End flashback… _

Now, she was a nurse on the Olympic recently refitted as a troopship for World War I. It was 1915 and Katara had just been able to celebrate her sixteenth birthday before signing up as a nurse for the war. Her father and seventeen year old brother were fighting in the war themselves, not knowing if they would return. Katara felt scared for them. If they didn't return, she would be alone. She didn't want to become an orphan and live on the streets. Her family was middle-class, but her position as a nurse was only out of volunteer work. She made no money from it and if her brother and father were both killed in the war, she would have no one.

She prayed they would return safe, and again watched the ocean. An officer was walking towards the bridge and spied her standing there. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. She spun around to see the officer staring right at her. He looked to Katara to be in his late twenties or early thirties. "Terribly sorry, Miss," he said. "But all medical staff must to report to the bridge. The captain's orders."

Katara blushed slightly. "All right. Thank you, Officer." He tipped his cap and made for the bridge, Katara following behind…….

Aang waited for the captain to arrive on the bridge, keeping his gaze on the crew as they went about their work. He was second in command of the Olympic, in charge of everything when the captain was off deck. He was only sixteen and it wasn't very likely for someone of his age being second in command of a White Star ship. His parents were both dead, but he'd lived with his uncle for years. He'd signed up for work in the war, and had been assigned to the Olympic. At least he wouldn't be going to the battlefront, but there was the danger of the ship being sunk by German U-boats or hitting a mine. But he would be in greater danger of being killed if he was in the Royal Air Force, instead of being on the Olympic.

Suddenly, the captain marched onto the bridge, his form tall and true. Aang stood to attention, saluting to his superior. "First Officer Aang, call the other officers and medical staff to the bridge please."

"Aye, Captain." Aang reached for the phone. "Attention all officers and medical staff, attention. Report to the bridge at once. The captain requests your presence. That is all," he said, hanging up the phone.

"What do you want them for, Sir?"

"I've just received a wireless message from London. The Britannic is en route to Queenstown, Ireland with a small regiment of troops. We are to collect them and transport them to the French front"

"But why does this concern the medical staff?"

"Some of the troops are injured and the Britannic is too full to provide medical care for them. They want us to provide medical care for any injured troops and make sure they are ready to return to the front. If not, we shall return them to Southampton." The lower officers and medical staff walked into the bridge standing to attention. Aang, being a sixteen year old found the nurses attractive. But one of the nurses caught Aang's attention out of all the rest. A girl with chocolate skin and dark brown hair, who seemed to Aang to be about the same age as him.

The captain's speech soon brought Aang out of his trance. "Good morning officers and ladies. Thank you all for turning up at my request. We have received a wireless message from the Britannic, they're heading for Queenstown. They have a small regiment of troops on board with some reported injuries. They cannot however provide necessary medical care for these soldiers as they are too full with other patients. And so, we shall meet Britannic at Queenstown and the troops will be transferred to us. We'll tend to their wounds and send the ones who can fight to France. The ones who cannot fight, we will return them to Southampton. Right now, we are near the Bristol Channel. Hopefully we shall arrive there tomorrow morning. That is all."

The nurses and officers turned and left the bridge. "Aang," the captain said. "You may go on break. I will take over until this afternoon."

"Thank you, Captain." Aang turned on his heel and made for his cabin. But instead of going straight there, Aang decided to follow the attractive nurse. He picked up his pace while trying not to let the nurse notice she was being followed. The nurse walked toward the stern and headed through doors that lead to what had once been the grand staircase.

Katara walked rather quickly down the stairs, going to the B-deck cabins. Aang, still following her found it a bit hard to keep up without being noticed. She turned down more halls in the b section until finally reaching a room which Aang assumed was her own. She pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock. Turning the key, she opened the door and went inside. Aang quickly stopped the door from closing and looked inside. The nurse pulled her hair out if it's braid and let it fall around her shoulders. She sat down at a dresser where there was a picture of a little girl along with her brother.

Both were on the shoulders of their mother and father, smiling. Katara sighed contentedly, longing for the days of the past. She reached for a brush and began brushing her long brown hair.

Aang smiled and watched the nurse for a while, lost in her beauty. As Katara looked herself over in the mirror, she noticed someone peaking in the room. Aang jumped back, realizing he'd been noticed. Katara walked to the door, opening it and staring at Aang right in the face. Both blushed at the awkward moment. "Uh, sorry, miss. I-I was just passing by and I noticed your door was open."

Katara smiled somewhat at the officer's attempts to apologize. "That's all right, Officer. You just startled me that's all."

"But, why were you looking in here?" Aang felt the heat in his face rise.

"Well, it's just that I found you…. Attractive." Katara blushed, flattered at the compliment.

"Well thank you, uh Officer."

"Uh call me Aang, Miss."

"Aang?"

"First Officer Aang, at your service."

"Oh, well. I had no idea that the head officer seemed so interested in me."

"Well, who wouldn't be? You seem like a nice girl." Katara smiled.

"I was uh wondering," Aang started. "Would you like to join me in the dining hall for dinner this evening?"

Katara thought for a moment. 'Having dinner with the first officer? Hmm, that does sound nice.'

After a few minutes, she looked at Aang again. "Well, what do you say?" Aang asked.

"I'd love to, Aang."

"Great! I guess I'll se you in the dining hall tonight then?"

"I'll be there. Bye"

"Bye." Aang walked down the hall towards his own cabin, leaving Katara still blushing in the doorway.

**End of chapter 1! So, what do you all think? Aang and Katara as crew members on the Olympic in World War I. Personally, I think it's one of my better story ideas in quite some time. But I want to know what you all think about it. So, leave a review and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner Date

**Okay guys! After immense happiness from seeing how much you all liked my story,**

**Here is chapter two, where Aang and Katara have their little date. I'll work on chapter 3 if I find the time. All the work in high school really gets to ya! **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

The sun had turned into an orange ball as it made it's decent in the western sky. The Olympic was heading north for the rendezvous at Queenstown with its sister ship, Britannic. Captain Marshall was at the helm, keeping a watchful eye on the sea ahead. The relive duty arrived, tipping his cap to the captain. "All ready for dinner then are we, sir?"

"Yes I am. Keep things going will you Officer? As long as we're not found by any U-boats, we should be all right."

The captain turned on his heel and made for the dinning hall. The officer took the helm, watching the sea before him.

_Meanwhile……_

"Suki, hurry up! I can't get to the dinning hall on time if you don't hurry up!" Suki stood behind Katara, brushing her hair as fast and best as she could.

"Well I can't go too fast! You want to look nice for Aang, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let me make your hair look good. If I try and hurry this, you'll look awful." Katara squirmed in the chair, trying to stay still so Suki could finish.

"Okay, I'm done," she said at last. Katara sprang from the chair, ran out the door and disappeared. Suki smirked.

"Have fun," she said after her.

Katara didn't hear her; she was going as fast as her feet would let her in high heels. Finally, she arrived at the dinning hall. Scanning the tables, she found Aang at a small table near the window. He smiled when he saw her coming. He pulled out her chair, letting her sit down before pushing it in. Taking a seat himself, the waiter took their orders and they talked a bit while waiting.

"So," Aang said. "You've been on the Olympic before right?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while actually. I haven't seen this ship since I was a passenger on its maiden voyage back in 1911."

"That must've been exciting."

"Oh it was. I was only twelve, and my brother was thirteen. It was the first Atlantic crossing I ever went on. My father said that we were lucky to be traveling on a new ship like this one."

"What about your mother? Wasn't she there too?"

Katara's smiled faded at the thought of her mother. "Well, actually she wasn't. She died when I was just eight."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So am I. She would've loved to have a cruise on this big liner."

"Well, what was she like?" Katara thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, she was very sweet. She always comforted me when I was sad. She knew just how to take care of me. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. But two years ago, she went into surgery for her lung cancer and she died," she finished, tears in her eyes.

Aang put a comforting hand on Katara's. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Katara. I'm sure your mothers up there right now. And I'm sure she's proud to see what an amazing woman you've become."

Katara smiled. "You know Aang, your one amazing guy. I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad too."

_Later that night……_

Katara slept soundly, snuggled up next to Aang back in her cabin. It was 9:37 p.m. and both were in each others arms. Katara sighed happily, burring her face in Aang's chest. She smiled contentedly, happy that she had someone to be there for her.

**So chapter 2 ends. I bet you didn't see that coming huh? Aang and Katara spending the night together after their date. Hahahaha!!!!! I know I'm baaaad! ;) So expect chapter 3 maybe sometime this weekend. Also, due to everyone's interest in my story, I have a request. If any of you have deviantart accounts, would you consider maybe making a cover for my Story? I can't because I'm not an artist. But if nobody wants to, that's understandable. Just a thought. So anyway, keep looking here for chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dawn of Danger

**Okay, here is chapter three everyone. Also, when this story is finished, I'll start uploading my own Kataang oneshots as I've seen lots of other people doing it. I've already done two stories for the oneshots so far. Enjoy chap. 3!**

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, turning the dark sky to a bright orange. The sound of Olympic's whistle woke Katara from her slumber. She looked around to find Aang still sleeping next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, while getting up and looked out the porthole. Much to her shock, she saw a harbor coming into view. She ran to her wardrobe, quickly putting her nurse clothing on to be ready for the troop transfer.

She ran over to Aang, shaking him awake. "Uh, what is it?" he asked groggily.

"Get up, Aang. We're coming to Queenstown. You've got to get ready now." No sooner had she said that, Aang was on his feet putting his clothes on as fast as he could. When he was ready, they both left the cabin and made a mad dash for the bridge.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is first officer Aang?" Captain Marshall was getting impatient.

"…I-I'm here," he panted. "Sorry I'm late, Sir. I apologize."

"Well now that you're here, I want you to assist the medical staff with the transfer of the wounded troops."

"Yes, Sir," Aang said. He turned and quickly headed to meet up with the medical staff.

Aang found Katara and the rest of the medical staff at the doors to the ship. He stood next to her keeping an eye on the door. There was a jerk, signaling that the ship had stopped. About fifteen minutes passed then the doors opened, with crew members bringing in the wounded troops.

The nurses took the battle-injured soldiers to the infirmary, doing their best to comfort them. Katara was looking for someone who might need her assistance, and then she saw someone who did.

"Dad?!" She ran to her father in a stretcher, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Katara?"

"Yes Dad, it's me. What happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I got a broken leg on the front. I'm going to be out of battle for awhile."

"Well, where's Sokka? Is he hurt too?"

"He got hurt helping me, but he's here. And he should be all right too." Aang watched as Katara and other nurses took her dad to the infirmary.

_Later, in the infirmary……_

Katara buried her face in Aang's uniform, crying softly. She didn't want to accept the fact that her father had been injured. It was just too much. Aang did everything he could to comfort her, trying not to cry himself. The doctor had informed Hakoda that he and his son would have to be returned to Southampton as soon as possible. "Katara, don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know they'd get hurt. It can happen to anyone in a war."

"I know," she said calming down somewhat. "But I just can't stop thinking about what could've happened to them. They could've died. I could be all alone right now."

"You're not alone. You've got me with you. You'll always have me around, Katara." Katara smiled and kissed Aang on the lips.

"Um, not to interrupt but can I have a word with you two?" Hakoda's voice sounded from the other end of the room. Katara and Aang blushed, pulling away from each other. They walked to Hakoda's bedside, Katara putting a hand on her father's.

"Seems like you two are quite the couple."

"Oh well dad, Aang and I we're uh……" she stared at Aang for a moment.

"What? You two are a couple, aren't you?" Katara thought for a minute. She looked at Aang and smiled.

"Of course we're a couple, Dad. Why wouldn't we be?" Aang smiled at her.

"Well, where's your brother?" Katara gave an exasperated sigh.

"He's over there," she pointed to the other end of the room.

"Are you sure you're not an angel?" Sokka asked Suki, still clinging to her.

"Sokka I already told you, I'm just a nurse. Can you let me go now?"

"I don't want to let go of you. I could hold onto you forever," he said.

Katara smiled. She went over to help Suki escape her brother's grip. Aang and Hakoda started laughing as they watched Katara trying to free Suki from Sokka. Aang stopped laughing when he saw an officer enter. "Hey, Aang."

"Hey, Thomas." Aang brought him to Hakoda's bedside. "Hakoda, this is my cousin, Thomas. Thomas, this is Hakoda, Katara's father." Thomas smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," said Thomas. Hakoda shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Thomas. I must say I had no idea Aang had a cousin who worked on this ship as well."

"Well, we've lived together for years; we wanted to work together in this war."

"Sokka let Suki go!!! She's not an angel!! Just let… her… **GO!!!**" With a final yank, Katara managed to free Suki from her brother's hands. Katara and Suki walked over to the others.

"Come on, Aang. Let's get out of here before my brother strangles Suki." She took Aang by the hand and they headed for the door. Aang wasn't so sure though.

"Don't worry Aang. I'm taking over for you this evening. Go and be with Katara."

Aang smiled at his cousin. "Thanks, Thomas. You're the best."

"I know, I get that a lot."

Aang and Katara walked out the doors of the infirmary and left for the cabin.

**And so ends chapter 3. So, what do you think? Awesome? Horrible? Leave a review, and I'll work on chapter 4 soon. Also Watertribefreak148 generously responded to my request for a cover so hopefully we should see a nice cover page soon. Once it's done, I'll post the link to it on my profile, so you all can get to it and see it from there. Stay tuned for chapter 4! **


End file.
